fwtcfandomcom-20200215-history
Divisions
Employee Rankings [ WIP ] ''[ Trade Baron ] - The boss.'' ''[ Underbaron ] - Co-GMs.'' ''[ Director ] - Officers.'' ''[ Blackjack / Dealer / Consultant / Freelancer ] - Named Employees.'' ''[ Employee ] - Unproven, but time-tested. Promoted again after three events.'' ''[ New Hire ] - Explanatory! Promoted to Employee after one week of IC activity.'' ''[ Peon ] - IC alt rank / OOC alt rank / Uninitiated New Hire.'' ---- [[Bakuzan Burlycloud |'Bakuzan Burlycloud ']]: Trade Baron of the Four Winds Trade Co. [ Trade Baron; the BOTL stops here! The Baron is the top of the Winds' food chain, so to speak; executive decisions are hashed out, routes are approved, plans are enacted or vetoed accordingly. Acting as an effective fusebox for the Company, the founding leader and Baron Emeritus Bakuzan Burlycloud does what she can to lead her beloved company into the future of ridiculous for-hiring - whether it's accepting contracts from shady Draenei, leading the charge against an undying Lich, tussling with giant bugs in Silithus or fighting on the front lines of Hellfire itself. ] ---- Director of Contracting & Bookkeeping: [ VACANT ] [ Contracting & Bookkeeping is the unenviable job of making sure all employees' applications have been filed away and accounted for, along with pay doled out accordingly in tandem with Payroll. They're effectively a high ranking secretary to the Trade Baron, documenting meetings, routes accepted, jobs taken and contacts formed. ] [ VACANT ]: Overarching Underbaron of Acquisitions ---- Director of External Security: Ulyon Mindeater Director of Internal Security: VACANT Director of Outpost Security: Tinkaa Brightflurry Director of Medical & Maintenance: [ VACANT ] -- [ External security covers combat operations, for-hire work, acquisitions, escort of trade caravans & recovery of lost items. Anything not nailed down is extended to External, and if it's able to be pried up, it wasn't nailed down hard enough. ] [ Internal security covers protection of assets in the Winds' retail fronts; this also includes securing already-acquired goods in either warehouses and aiding in protection of the Vault's top-secret contents. Light bit of inventory and bookkeeping obviously involved, hand in hand with the bloodshed and violence. ] [ Outpost security refers to the protection and overseeing of items kept in the Winds' Draenor-based Outpost; our modestly sized warehouse, herb garden, shipping center and employee housing facility. The Vault is kept here - our most dangerous or valuable goods for sale are housed within, the contents of which require near constant vigilance. ] [ Medical & Maintenance oversees the recovery of Employees, along with training and facilitating healthcare programs. They can either tag along to events or provide after-care. Make sure we don't need that hazard pay! ] Voluuntas: Overarching Underbaron of Operational Relations ---- Director of Route Logistics: Wey-Chung Brokenarrow Director of Expeditionary Activities: Rinnir Stonejaw Director of Humanoid Resources: The Mighty Bronislav Director of Payroll & Hazard Pay Fulfillment: [ VACANT ] Director of Employee Outsourcing: [ VACANT ] -- [ Route Logistics '''covers trade route overseeing, ensuring deliveries are completed, striking up deal arrangements with allies, societal obligations, test-marketing goods & research into profit-gaining ventures. ] [ '''Expeditionary Activities works in tandem with Route Logistics to establish safe routes and exploration routes throughout unvisited and strange lands - acquainting themselves with the land to make sure the Winds' caravans have a safe route to travel through. They head out with exploratory parties to ensure employee safety in untamed lands! ] [ Humanoid Resources & Public Relations ensures that all employees are treated with respect and -- snrk. Uh - that is. They oversee domestic disputes between employees and management, and -- pffth. That is - they're in charge of hiring, mediating, positioning and firing. They're also in charge of reaching out to allies to ensure that the Company looks good and stays in their good graces. ] [ Payroll & Hazard Pay Fulfillment is exactly what it sounds like - casual declination of all hazard pay files, claims and forms. We checked, it's not covered. Your paycheck is in the mail. What do you mean you didn't get it? Go check again. ] [ Employee Outsourcing refers to contracting Four Winds employees for third-party work; including, but not limited to, mercenary work, client protection, escort and compromised asset recovery. ] Category:Structure